


When You're Away

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Drunken GOM [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunken Out of Characterness, M/M, Murasakibara being the only one sober, Not Beta Read, Thanks for the over 1000 views!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro has to go back to America to help his parents out.  Murasakibara is left alone, and ends up having to go to a GOM get together where everything go downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Away

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from having a conversation with some of my friends.
> 
> I will say nothing more.

“It’s only for three months, Atsushi. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Himuro said calmly as he watched his boyfriend sulk on the curb on the sidewalk.

“But Muro-chin, I don’t want you to go.”

Murasakibara whined giving his boyfriend a lazy pout. Himuro gave a small sigh and walked the distance between him and the other, pulling him into a hug.

“I know you don’t. My parents need me to be there in America though.”

Murasakibara continued to pout for a few moments before he returned the hug.

“Fine… But come right back.”

He finally relented before letting go of Himuro who gave him a small smile as he pulled away.

“Of course.”

He said, taking the front of Murasakibara’s shirt and guiding him down to his height for a kiss. Murasakibara allowed himself to be guided down into the kiss, though his pout had not yet disappeared. After the kiss lasted for a couple of minutes, Himuro pulled away, from a reluctant to let go Murasakibara, once more and began his journey around the car the two had been in front of, to the driver’s side and opened the door.

“Take care of yourself Atsushi. I’ll try and Skype you while I’m away.”

And with that, Himuro had disappeared into the car, started the engine, and was gone. Murasakibara was left on the curb glaring at the spot the car had been, upset that he had failed to keep the other man there with him. Turning, he started back towards the house he and Himuro had gotten not long after they had finished their respective colleges. When he entered, he didn’t expect to see the answering machine to be flashing at him signifying that while he was outside, he had missed a call. Letting out a grumble of jumbled words, Murasakibara pressed the play button and waited to see what it was that he had missed.

“Atsushi, I am not pleased that I have to leave this message on your answering machine. I will, however, let it go just this once. What I have called you about is the fact that it is time for the monthly Generation of Miracles get together. We will be meeting at Daiki’s house tomorrow at eight pm sharp. See you there.” Click.

Akashi’s voice said from the machine before the click signaling the other had hung up the phone. Murasakibara let out a small groan and pouted at the fact that now, not only was Himuro gone, but Akashi was angry at him and that never meant anything good.

Grumbling to himself even more than before, he made his way to the back of the house towards his and Himuro’s bedroom so he could go pack the overnight bag he was most likely going to need for the next day.

* * *

 

It was eight o’clock pm on the dot the next day when Murasakibara knocked on the door of Aomine Daiki’s house. He truly did not want to be there, but disobeying Akashi usually had its consequences and that was something no one wanted to deal with. As he waited for someone to open the door, which was apparently going to take a while considering all the shuffling and swearing he could hear beyond the front door, he checked his cell phone and noticed he had received a text from Himuro. Opening it, he was met with a cute little message about how Himuro missed him and that he would be available for a Skype call around ten (Tokyo time)/three (US time) that night.

“Yo, sorry it took so long to get to the door. Kise decided that his shit needed to be placed in the entrance way.”

Aomine’s voice cut into Murasakibara’s train of thought as the door flew open and the Navy man’s person appeared in the doorway.

“Ara, you shouldn’t blame others for your own stupidity.”

Murasakibara countered, his eyes looking behind the other and seeing nothing there.

“Hey, that’s not something you say to someone whose house your about to enter!”

Muraskibara ignored that outburst in favor of pushing the other man out of the way and entering the house, mentally frowning at the fact he had to crouch in order to get through the door. Taking his shoes off in the entryway, he foregoed to the slippers laid out for him and stepped into the house fully, ignoring the shouts and curses of the one behind him. The sight that he was met with upon reaching the living room was that of a house party already gone wild. Already, it seemed that someone had spilled tea onto Aomine’s, most likely, just cleaned carpet (most likely Kise, but Murasakibara couldn’t be too sure). Midorima looked about ready to murder Takao, who seemed to have tagged along, and broken the other’s lucky item. Kuroko and Kagami (who also seemed to have tagged along) were sitting in a corner of the room conversing and ignoring the rest of the chaos. The only one he didn’t see was….

“Atsushi, I’m pleased you decided to come.”

Akashi’s voice came from the side causing the Purple haired man to look over at him. The other was poised like an emperor in a chair far from the chaos of the room.

“Aka-chin, you didn’t give me much of a choice.”

Murasakibara watched as a small, twisted-yet-not smile crossed the others face.

“You’re right. I didn’t. My orders will always be absolute when it comes to the Generation of Miracles.”

At that moment Aomine had made his return to the living room and was staring at the area with the wide eyes of shock.

“I was only gone for a couple of minutes! What the hell?!”

The shout was enough to make Murasakibara cover his ears and move out of the others way as said Navy haired man stomped into the room glaring and shouting at the blonde who had just returned from the bathroom. With that, it was evident that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

 

At exactly ten Murasakibara was opening his Skype in order to get in contact with Himuro. Behind him, the get together had fallen into utter ruin. Hitting the accept call button, He waited until the webcam loaded up.

“Atsushi, how are you?” Himuro’s voice asked as his image finally came into view.

“Muro-chin… I hate the people behind me.”

Came the lazy response as Kise’s voice suddenly rang out from behind him.

“Dammit Aomine, cuddle with me!”

Himuro’s face twisted into a look of confusion.

“Was that Kise-san?”

Murasakibara nodded as another voice came from behind him.

“Ryouta, that wasn’t nice. Apologize to Daiki, then leave him alone. He doesn’t want to cuddle with you.”

Himuro’s face became a look of horror.

“Was that Akashi-san?”

Again another nod. The next exchange from behind Murasakibara had Himuro’s horrified face mixing with surprise.

“Taiga, you’re such a wimp! I’m on my sixth shot.”

“Stop shouting Tetsuya, you’re too loud….”

Murasakibara was now pouting as he watched his boyfriend’s mouth open and close as though he couldn’t find the words he wanted. Then his face turned red as another exchange could be heard from behind Murasakibara.

“Shin-chan, take your hands out of my pants!”

“But Kazunari, you know you want me.”

“You’re drunk!”

“But I have the best luck today.”

Murasakibara gave a small sigh and turned to throw one of his slippers at the two who had just spoken.

“Atsushi, what the hell happened to the rest of the Generation of Miracles?”

Himuro questioned once his boyfriend had turned back around.

“Everyone got drunk and now are either cuddling or trying to have sex.”

Came the simple, casual response to that question.

“But how did that even happen?! Akashi-san would never get drunk. And from what I know about Kuroko-san, he wouldn’t either.”

“You are always asleep by the time this happens when you come with me to these get-togethers, Muro-chin. That’s why you’ve never seen this. Everyone switches personalities someway.”

Murasakibara explained, though Himuro shook his head.

“That doesn’t explain how this happened.”

“Well…”

* * *

 

_It was a quarter to nine and the Generation of Miracles were sitting around, a bottle of beer in front of some, a class of wine in front of others, Akashi and Kuroko being the only two with tea in front of them. Kagami was restricted to a glass of water._

_“I’m only saying. It would be funny to see Kurokocchi drunk. He never drinks with us.”_

_Kise said swinging his arm out, with beer in hand, which splashed slightly at the action._

_“Kise-kun, you will never see me drunk. Taiga is bad enough as it is.”_

_“Tetsuya, you promised to never bring that up again!”_

_Murasakibara sighed. Why was it that this was the conversation that always seemed to happen?_

_“Ryouta, stop bringing that up, it is getting old.”_

_Akashi reprimanded going to take a sip of his tea… before he did something that he never had done before (at least that he remembered anyways). He spit out his tea._

_“Ryouta, you got your alcoholic filth into my tea!”_

_He snapped glaring at the blonde, who was staring at him in shocked horror._

_“I didn’t mean to Akashicchi!”_

_He yelped moving away from the other slowly. Murasakibara gave another sigh. Here went every single get together ever. Akashi was a terrible lightweight. Any second now and…_

_“Awww, its okay Ryouta~!”_

_3…2…1…._

_“Oh god I think he swallow some of the tea before he spit out the rest!”_

_Aomine shouted staring in horror at their suddenly cheerful leader. Kise shifted away further, his beer splashing more… And ending up in Kuroko’s tea, while said man shook his head and, unknowingly, picked up the newly spiked liquid._

_“I feel like this is going to end badly.”_

_The teal man muttered before taking a sip of his tea… Then pulling an Akashi._

_“Kise-kun…”_

_He said glaring at the other as he moved to grab Kagami’s water in hopes to wash the alcohol away. Kagami, at this point, had somehow gotten a beer. Murasakibara was now sure that he was going to be the only one sober that night, as usual._

* * *

 

 

“And that’s how all of this started… What happened after was….”

* * *

 

_It was about thirty minutes later and Midorima had finished his beer, thus landing him in the land of the drunk. Kuroko had decided that since he had already been exposed to alcohol he might as well drink with the rest of them, and was already on his fourth bottle, and was now tipsy, but not anywhere near drunk. Kagami was out after have the single beer he had gotten his hands on. And the rest were stripping randomly, while either shouting (Kise, who apparently will forever turn out to be the angry drunk), whining about be shouted at because they refuse to cuddle (Aomine, who somehow became prudish when drunk), or happily humming to themselves (Akashi). Murasakibara couldn’t help but wonder why the switches in personalities/expectations happened while he watched an extremely drunk Midorima slam a shocked and slightly terrified Takao to the wall and begin to try and strip him._

* * *

 

 

“And that’s why it is like this now.”

“Atsushi, that tells me nothing. Explain why I am hearing what I have.”

“Oh. Mine-chin and Mido-chin switch personalities. Aka-chin and Ki-chin switch personalities. Kuro-chin can drink more than Kaga-chin.”

Murasakibara commented giving Himuro a pitiful look. Himuro gave him a comforting look back.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there for you. When I get back, maybe Akashi-san will be reasonable and let you skip the get together.”

Murasakibara gave a small sigh from his nose and nodded demurely.

“Muro-chin… When you get back… I’m not letting you leave me again. And you won’t be getting out of our bed.”

He muttered, watching as Himuro turned red and cough into his hand.

“Atsushi.…”

Himuro started in a mutter with a small sigh before shaking his head.

“Anyways, I have to go, I just heard my mother call me for lunch. I’ll talk to you later alright? Stay safe. Be good. I left a good amount of snacks for you in the cabinets at home. And please refrain from getting drunk, though I know how hard it is for you to do so. Love you.”

He finished watching as Murasakibara’s face fell a little more as the other nodded his acceptance at what he had been told. Himuro then moved close to the camera and kissed it, Murasakibara moving to do the same before the call ended.

Murasakibara pulled away from the computer then and looked behind him at the insanity that was still raging. At least he had something to look forward to when Himuro got back to Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this fic.


End file.
